


Ronan "Jealous Motherfucker" Lynch

by adamsronan (onceuponahundred)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/adamsronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr "but in the meantime pynch prompt : ronan getting jealous of random guys/girls hitting on adam and Adam just finds it hilarious :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronan "Jealous Motherfucker" Lynch

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Ronan Lynch was jealous. Glaring at the small waif of a girl standing in front of him, all he could think about was how easy it would be to crush her in his arms (Not that he would do that. Ronan wasn’t that violent.) He just continues to scowl at the girl watching as she talks to his boyfriend.

“So are you a student at Mountain View?”

Adam smiles warmly shaking his head before saying, “Nope we go to Aglionby Academy.”

The girl’s (Samantha? Jamie? Who the fuck even cares? Certainly not Ronan) eyes widen and she reverently breathes out, “You go to Aglionby? I should’ve known. You both seem like the type.”

Ronan watches as Adam blushes prettily and his jealousy only grows even more. Who did this girl think she was? Coming in and hitting on his boyfriend.

Muttering curses under his breath, Ronan turns to the girl who was staring at Adam with giant moon eyes completely ignoring him. He reaches over, lacing his fingers with Adam’s before saying “If you’ll excuse us, my boyfriend and I have somewhere to be fucking be.”

The girl’s jaw drops and she can only stammer out apologies that Ronan was in no mood to listen to, so he only nods his head curtly before dragging a laughing Adam away.

Ronan only stops when they can’t see the girl anymore and his jealousy has somewhat gone away. Adam still has a smile on his face and he can’t help but tease Ronan.

“You jealous, Lynch?”

“Like hell I am.”

Ronan drops Adam’s hand before stalking away. Adam only chuckles before following after his grumpy boyfriend who was most definitely jealous no matter how much he denied it.

Adam trails after Ronan, who was angrily stomping his way to Nino’s where they were supposed to be meeting up with the others, but had gotten sidetracked when that girl decided to flirt with Adam.

It seemed like Adam’s day of getting hit on wasn’t over just yet. When Ronan turns around to make sure that the other boy was still following him, he practically snarls when he sees a willowy boy talking to Adam. His hand tightens into a fist, and the jealousy that had disappeared moments ago came rearing back.

Adam glances over at Ronan, a grin on his face and a single eyebrow raised as if to say, “You sure you aren’t jealous?”

“Fucking, Parrish, he’s fucking doing this on purpose.”

Ronan watches as the other guy leans in slightly, a small smile on his face. Adam laughs lightly before placing a gentle hand on guy’s shoulder. As soon as Adam touches him the other guy turns a bright shade of red, words now seeming to fail to come out of his mouth.

This time Ronan just saunters over, instead of marching. He wraps an arm around Adam’s waist, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek before turning to the guy a glare on his face as he just says, “Fuck off.”

Taking in Ronan’s angry demeanor and the fact that he was good half head taller than him, the guy bolts a scared expression etched onto his face. Ronan smirks to himself before turning to Adam saying, “For fuck’s sake, Parrish. I can’t even leave you alone for a minute.” Ronan runs a hand through his hair aggravatedly before noticing the smile still on Adam’s face. “Don’t you fucking laugh at me.”

Adam simply says, “You were jealous. I’ve never seen you act jealous before.”

Letting out a sigh, Ronan’s face softens before he whispers, “You have no idea how jealous I can get and you shouldn’t ever have to find out if I have anything to say about it.”

Adam shakes his head, a soft smile on his face. “Ronan jealous motherfucker Lynch.”

Ronan lets out a harsh laugh, “And don’t you forget it Parrish.”

Adam’s face softens because he knows behind Ronan’s tough façade, he was genuinely afraid that he would leave him. So stepping forward, he laces his hand with Ronan’s whispering, “I would never.”

Ronan rolls his eyes exasperatedly but there’s a smile tugging at the corners of his lips and his grip on Adam tightens just the tiniest bit.

“We should go or we are going to be late and Sargent will yell at us.”

Both boys shudder not wanting to be at the receiving end of another tirade from Blue Sargent. (She seriously went on forever.) They start to make their way towards Nino’s, hands still linked and smiles on both their faces.

 

 

 

 


End file.
